yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Supreme King Dragon Zarc
|} Other images Supreme King Dragon Zarc OCG.jpg|Supreme King Dragon Zarc in V Jump December 2016. Arc-V DVD Volume 35.jpg|Supreme King Dragon Zarc on the 34th DVD cover. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-6.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc summoned. Ep136 Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc summoned. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-7.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Zarc fused. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-2.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc and 2 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136.png|Effect of Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Zarc, Kaito, Shun 136.png|Kaito and Shun facing against Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Zarc and Shun 137.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc is confronted by Shun and Rise Falcon. Edo, Zarc, Shun, Sora 137.png|Sora and Edo looking at Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-1.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc fighting against Shun and Kaito. Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-2.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Dark Rebellion are confronted by Shun's Revolution Falcon and Kaito's Neo Galaxy-Eyes. Zarc and kaito 137.png|Kaito uses "Rank-Up Gravity" on "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" and "Dark Rebellion". Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-3.png|Shun, Revolution Falcon Kaito and Neo Galaxy-Eyes facing against Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 137.png|Close up Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 137-0.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc used his power to destroy Shun and Kaito's Action Cards. Gongenzaka, Zarc, Jack 138.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc is confronted by Noboru Gongenzaka and Jack Atlas. Zarc and Jack 138.png|Jack summoned "Scarlight" as he went towards Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 138-01.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc prepares to attack "Scarlight". Zarc 138-8.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc attacked "Scarlight". Zarc 138-9.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc attacked "Scarlight". Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-1.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc during the Duel against Shingo and Crow. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-2.png|"Black Feather Illusion" inflicting damage to Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Crow and Zarc 139.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc is confronted by Crow and Raikiri. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-1.jpg|Shingo attacked Zarc and "Odd-Eyes" with his Magic Card. Zarc and Odd-Eyes 139.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc negates Abyss Script "Rise of the Demon King". Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-0.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc got protected by using the monsters he has destroyed as a shield. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-01.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc got protected by using the monsters he has destroyed as a shield. Leo and Zarc 139-1.png|Leo confronts Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Leo and Zarc 139-2.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc discussing with Leo. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-4.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc in front of the Duel Palace. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-3.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc's face. Zarc 139-16.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes. Zarc, Himika, Leo 139.png|Himika looking at Leo and Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-5.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc's face. Leo and Zarc 139-4.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc destroyed the four En Cards. Zarc and Executive Temujin 140.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" attacked by "Executive Temujin". Zarc and Executive Caesar 140.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" attacked by "Executive Caesar". Zarc and Executive Alexander 140.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" attacked by "Executive Alexander". Four Heavenly Supreme King Servant Dragon.jpg|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" with its 4 Servants. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 140-1.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" destroyed "Schrödinger". Supreme King Dragon Zarc 140-2.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc affected by En Moon. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 140-3.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" destroyed by the En Cards' effects. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 140-0.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" destroyed by the En Cards' effects. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 140-4.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc summoned. Zarc and Four Heavenly Dragons 140.jpg|Supreme King Dragon Zarc and the Four Heavenly Dragons got separated. Deck *Zarc Trivia * In the anime, Supreme King Dragon Zarc is a monster with the characteristic of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz Pendulum, and Effect. In the real TCG, Supreme King Dragon Zarc is simply a Fusion Pendulum monster. * In the anime, Supreme King Dragon Zarc's card colour is the mix of all Special Summon monster cards. In the real TCG, the card is purple like all Fusion monster cards. * In the OCG vote on the Japanese card database website, Supreme King Dragon Zarc ranked 4th. Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Pendulum Monsters Category:Fusion Monsters Category:Synchro Monsters Category:Xyz Monsters Category:Zarc's cards Category:Supreme King